


Sore Players

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Tickling, gaming video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil interrupts Dan’s victory run around the lounge in the Just Dance video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Players

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plummuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : In no way to I pretend this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : friend. friend. have you written a fic for the new gaming video? or gotten a prompt for it? because i think a fic where phil interrupts dan's victory jog would be a+
> 
>  
> 
> ~~guys refer to me as friend more often it makes me glow inside~~
> 
>  
> 
> This was meant to be written and posted…a while ago, but I suck and had too much word to do for school, so I’m sorry. Also, for wisendbyage who prompted this! I hope this was everything you were hoping for, and I’m really sorry it took so long.
> 
> Thanks to beta mostlikelyprocrastinating as always! Notes keep me writing <3

The camera’s still rolling, and Phil’s aware of that. He’s more than aware of that, gaze directed on it apprehensively as Dan does a little victory jog around their lounge, cheering loudly as his feet pound against the sofa cushions.

He knows they won’t be able to edit this part out: that Dan will have _wanted_ it in the video, but Phil just can’t help himself. He’s frustrated, and a little bit annoyed that he’d lost, and Dan’s really not helping right now. Despite the bubbles of laughter welling up in Phil’s chest at his boyfriends antics, he also has the most annoying urge to throw a tantrum and complain.

But he doesn’t.

Instead, he turns and he glares at his boyfriend, arms raised for the altercation awaiting him. Before Dan’s feet can hit the ground at the other end of their sofa, Phil tackles him, pinning him down, and digging his fingers into Dan’s soft sides.

“Wait, stop, don’t!” Dan yells, arms immediately going to Phil’s shoulders in an attempt to shove him off of him. “I’m the victor here, stop!” Dan complains, forced laughter bursting past his lips as he struggles against Phil’s hold.

Phil ignores him, dragging his fingers down Dan’s sides and pressing into his hips instead, delving beneath his clothes to press aggressively against skin. Dan squirms, unable to restrain his giggles as Phil presses his face into his neck, dragging his fingers up, down, up down, and trying his hardest to keep Dan’s limps from flailing against Phil’s more sensitive areas.

Like his balls, which are dangerously close to Dan’s knee right now.

Phil rolls in an attempt to avoid a brutal collision, unwilling to give up his torture, until both Dan and Phil fall onto the ground besides the sofa. Unfortunately for Phil, this gives Dan the upper hand, and then he’s got Phil’s hands pinned up above his head as they both breathe heavily.

Phil’s still laughing, a smug smirk on his lips as Dan glares at him, but it doesn’t really matter. Phil can see the little smile tugging at Dan’s lips as well, and he knows he’s forgiven before Dan even gives in.

“Sore loser,” Dan mutters, leaning down to shove his face into Phil’s neck, collapsing on top of him.

“Sore winner,” Phil retorts with a grin, turning to press a kiss against Dan’s neck. He can feel Dan’s hold on his wrists began to relax, but chooses not to pull away anyway. “You know you had fun.”

“Maybe. But I think that’s enough exercise for today. Let’s wrap up this video before we have to go do your live show, and we can cuddle in bed. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Phil says, and then Dan’s hoisting himself up and off of Phil and offering Phil a hand up as well.

The moment he’s on his feet, Phil pulls Dan into his arms and kisses him, soft and sweet.

“What was that for?” Dan asks, when Phil pulls away.

“Nothing,” Phil replies. “Just wanted to kiss you,” he replies, but really, it was just a way for Phil to win in the end, and he’s satisfied with that as Dan turns and gets back into position to film.


End file.
